Such a needle which is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 28 20 925 is based on the realization that, if the height of the rib or web is so limited and the minimum length of an unsupported rib or web section is at least 8 mm, the control impacts exerted by the needle lock on the foot of the needle are converted into bending vibrations on their way to the hooked-shaped end, i.e., the head of the needle, and are so damped that no breakage of the hook will occur, thereby increasing the operating life of the needle. Because of the ready flexibility of the rib or web sections obtained by this dimensioning, the bending force exerted by the control impacts on the foot of the needle is converted in the rib or web sections primarily into bending vibrations, whose amplitude is located in the plane of symmetry of the needle. For this reason, the web is positioned above the lower part of the shank, so that there is not obstacle at the bottom of the needle slot of the bed or the cylinder grooves.
The present invention is based on the realization that the aforementioned knitting tool is limited in its stability and does not withstand any strong stresses. Such stronger stresses may be caused, under certain circumstances, by the thread which is under tension, as a result of which a stretching of the knitting tool on the guide portion (displacement spot) may occur. During the operation of crossing needles (cylinder and rib needles), a resistance force transverse relative to the needle axis is exerted by the crossing needle, so that a bendable soft needle would not withstand such a force and the danger exists that the needle may be removed from the channel or conduit base. Generally, impairments in the stability of the knitting tools occur with increasing length, in particular, when providing a second foot for creating designs or patterns.
The subject invention is further based on the realization that, in contrast to the statement made in German Offenlegungsschrift 28 20 925, at col. 9, second para., that a free-standing disposition of the foot affords the best results, an arrangement wherein at least one of the guide portions supports the foot is particularly advantageous.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved needle of the aforementioned type wherein the needle stability is strengthened, while simultaneously all the advantageous characteristics of such a needle are maintained.